Serena Farqia and the encounters at Grisby's pub
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: Serena, and young woman who is running to be the American Prime Minster, and near the election, she discovered a pub ran by Monsters. Where she meets our favourite Undertale Characters. The Monsters seem to be very interested in Serena because she looks quite a lot like Frisk. What will be the answers to this? and what will it end like? Oneshot. Best taken not seriously.


Serena

 **This is a Fic Done by me for my friend Extra Crazy Horse and Cat Lady. Who has not been feeling all that good about herself, and is depressed about the amount of typing she hasn't been doing.**

 **This is supposed to be a rather light hearted Fic, with some humour, a bit of a parody, and it does mention Brandy, Whisky and suicide, which is why it is rated M. This is a short story/One shot. This story has parts to it, or you could consider them Line breaks.**

 **Warning: Contains mention of Brandy, Whisky, and Suicide, And the is swearing. Also has none realistic themes. 3**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE! TOBY FOX DOES!**

 **One, first encounter.**

Sans watched everyone go in and out of Grisby's pub. It had been 5 years since they left the underground, five years since Grisby opened this pub and asked Sans to work here, five years Since Asriel came back to life, and five years since Frisk died. The door opened once more, and a face that Sans never thought he'd see again came in! Frisk had come back!

But on a second look, Sans saw that the girl who just entered was not Frisk. She did look very similar though, and this girl was older then Frisk would be. The woman asked with a slight slur "Can I please have a large Brandy?"  
Sans said "Sure, though you look a little young"

"Nonsense! I'm only 17! My 18th birthday is tomorrow!" said the Frisk look alike.

Sans shook his head, he had, had many not very legal things happen here, but they kept silent about it, and Sans was going to do the same here. He got the girl the Brandy she wanted, then she paid for it. Sans asked "What's your name?"

Even know he had worked out this was not Frisk, he was still half expecting the girl to say Frisk. The Girl said "I'm Serena Farqia! And I am running for president!"

"Nice to meet you. But isn't there an rules for who can rule the Country? I mean, your only 17, and surely you have to go through some kind of program?" asked Sans.

Serena said "no, no! There are no silly rules like that here in America! What's your name anyway?"

"Sans, Sans the Skeleton!" said Sans.

"Talking veggies, frogs, planes, Terrified Polar bears, I'd thought I'd seen it all, until now. I have only just realised what I am yet to see" said Serena as she down the Brandy in one go. Then she said handing the money over "Another Brandy. Please?"  
"Errr, sure" said Sans, still shocked at seeing someone down Brandy in one go.

Then Serena asked "When I entered, you were giving me a funny look. why was that?"  
"Oh! I just had something in my eye!" said Sans, deciding that asking about Frisk at this moment, was not the best.

Over that Evening, Serena had drunk 13 glasses of Brandy, and had brought some dinner. When she was leaving, Sans asked "Will you get home?"  
Serena said sounding very drunk "Of course! I only live on the over side of town! I'll be fine!"

Then in a not straight line, she left the pub.

 **2, Another encounter.**

The next evening, at the exactly the same time as the previous night, Serena came through the door, though tonight she seemed less drunk. Serena sat down on a stool, and asked Sans "Large brandy please"

"of course." said Sans.

When he brought it to her, Serena said "Thanks. Now, last night, when I first entered, tell me the truth about why you were looking at me funnily. I have thought about it, and I think your lying about having something in your eye, and a work mate, thinks the same"

"Oh shit!" thought Sans, then he said "Well, it's just you reminded me of someone I used to know"  
"Oh, and what happened to them?" asked Serena.

Sans said "Well, they uh, died"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Could I have another brandy?" asked Serena.

Sans nodded, and got another one. Then he asked "How's running for the President spot going?"  
"Well, alright! A few ups and downs, but nothing a few Brandy's couldn't solve!" said Serena.

As Sans went to serve another customer, he could not help but laugh at how consistent Serena was. That night, Serena drunk 16 Brandy's. Sans was sure that wasn't sure how she could drink so much.

 **3, meeting Serena somewhere other than the pub.**

Sans was walking down the street, thinking nothing much, then suddenly, THUMP! Straight into another person. Someone spoke, Sans was pretty sure it was Serena "Oh Look Mary! You've run into that Skelton working in that Pub, which sells bloody good Brandy!"  
"Oh! Hello Sans the Skelton!" said the other woman, Mary.

Serena said "Fancy seeing you here Sans! I thought you slept in the Pub. This is Mary May"

"Well, I don't. Someone has got to pay Papyrus and I's bills. Hi Mary" said Sans, winking.

Then Mary said "That makes sense. And it would defiantly make sense if Papyrus is under age"

"What are you doing at the moment?" asked Serena.

Sans said "Shopping. And you?"  
"we're lunching. It's been a bloody awful morning" said Mary.

Serena said "Defiantly!"

Then Mary said "Anyway, Serena and I must run! Or we will get now lunch! I'll have to visit your Pub Sans!"

"Yes, you shall, Mary. I'll make sure of that" said Serena, as they both walked away.

 **4, Papyrus meets Serena**.

Serena came into her favourite Pub at the same time as the last few nights, as she came up, Papyrus asked "IS THAT THE FRISK LOOK ALIKE?"  
"Indeed it is, Paps" said Sans, then he asked Serena "Usual?"

"yes please. And make it extra-large! It's been another bloody awful day" said Serena.

Sans asked as he got it "Not going well in Parliament then?"  
"No, it's going too well" said Serena, as she paid Sans and downed the Brandy. Even Papyrus, who did not find this kind of things odd, was looking at Serena strangely.

Serena said "So, tell me about my look alike"

Papyrus jumped at the chance, and he told Serena everything he knows about Frisk to full blown Detail. As Sans got Serena another Brandy, Serena said "I'd like to see a photo of this Frisk, from what you've told me, she sounds like a lot like my late cousin, who was also called Frisk. And I know Frisk is not a common name, that is why my aunt called her that"

"Alright. Are you coming in tomorrow?" asked Sans.

"Yes… Does the Devil live in hell?" said Serena rolling her eyes.

Sans said "Well, I'll ask Toriel to bring a Photo when she comes tomorrow"

"I WILL BE HERE TOMORROW TOO! I CAN TELL YOU MORE STORIES OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" said Papyrus.

That night, Serena and Papyrus came friends quite quickly. Serena had downed 18 brandies, and one Whisky.

 **5, Mary, Serena and Toriel visit.**

The next night, and the same time as normal, Serena came in, and she had brought Mary with her this time. Toriel, Asgore and Asriel all saw Serena at the same time, Toriel asked Sans "That's her?"  
"Yes, that's Serena Brandy Farqia"

"WHAT COUND OF WEIRD JOKE IS THAT BROTHER?" asked Papyrus from his chair.

Sans said "It's a reflection on how much Brandy she drinks. I wonder what tonight score will be?" after Seeing Toriel, Asgore, and Asriel give him odd looks Sans explained. Meanwhile, Mary and Serena ordered a Brandy each. Sans came over, along with Toriel and her family. Sans said "Mary, Serena, this is Toriel, her husband Asgore, and their son, Asriel"

"Nice to meet you" said Serena as she did her signature skull the brandy move.

Mary said "Nice to meet you"

"Err, nice to meet you" said Toriel who was a bit off put by Serena downing Brandy like water.

Asgore said "It's nice to meet you"  
"I think the same. Does Brandy taste any good?" asked Asriel.

Serena said "oh yes! It's the best thing I have ever tasted! But you have to drink lots of it"

"Anyway, here's the Photo" said Toriel handing it to Serena.

Mary said "Hey, isn't that your shy cousin Frisk? Who sometimes played with us at lunch when we went to school? It's hard to remember, you have so many cousins"

"Oh, I only have 50 cousins! And half of those have kicked the bucket!" said Serena. Then she said "This is defiantly Frisk! She was always the slitting image of her mother! My brother and her brother used to joke about her actually being her mother's twin!"

"You look more like Sisters then cousins" commented Asriel.

Serena said "Oh yes, my brother used to drive Mum mad with that. Saying that she had her sister's child, and we should give me back. Didn't like me much, my brother. Then again, if we were a closer family maybe not so many of us would have kicked the bucket! Then again, maybe we're just cursed"

"cursed?" questioned Mary.

Papyrus said "WHY ARE YOU CURSED?"  
"well, I'll explain that. I had 50 cousins at one point, and in my family, including me and my parents, there where 12 of us. The reason we had so many children, is because they just die. They get involved in fatal accidents, some commit Suicide, and others have just died, you know, you go to check on them and their dead in their beds or died in really odd ways. But dying in odd ways, has only happened twice, there was Frisk, and Chara who had that fate" said Serena.

Asgore asked "How did Chara die?"  
"Climbed up MT Ebbott, no one ever saw her again. Mind you, someone thought they saw a Monster carrying a body which looked very much like her. I never liked Chara though, she was very quiet, and always plotting. One of my brothers out right despised her, he called her the Devil in human form. And I have to agree, she did seem like that, and she looked like it too! I mean, no body, not even the people accused of being Witches have red eyes!" said Serena.

"Serena is a bit dangerous, because she's so free lipped" thought Sans. His thoughts where interrupted by Asriel, who said "Don't call her the Devil!"  
Serena asked looking confused "Huh? You knew her?"  
"MT EBBOTT IS WHERE WE MONSTERS WERE HELD CAPTIVE!" explained Papyrus.

Meanwhile, Toriel and Asgore where holding Asriel back, to stop him from going and punching Serena, which would not have been good from the fact that Serena was running for Prime minster, and if she got in, she could arrest Asriel. Toriel said "Well it was nice meeting you Serena, but we have to rush"

"Oh? Bye then" said Serena. Toriel, Asgore and Asriel left.

That night Serena drank five glasses of Whisky and 14 brandy. Sans was surprised she could actually walk, because she at least seemed to be stone drunk.

 **6, finishing up.**

The next time Sans saw Serena, was a week after the previous time. At 6 pm, she came in with a few others. Sans asked "usual?"

"No, beer for everyone except me, I'll have apple juice" said Serena.

Sans asked "Why the sudden change of heart?"  
"Discovered that Brandy and Whisky taste very bad" said Serena.

As Sans got the drinks, he asked "Is this your party? How did the election go?"  
"Yes, we're all here. We're here for a commiseration drink" said Mary.

Sans said "Oh? You lost?"  
"No, we won" said Serena.

Sans shook his head and continued working, he was never going to be able to work that woman out! A short time after Sans had gotten Serena and her friends their drinks, Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus and Asriel came in. They all ordered drinks, then Papyrus announced "DRINKS ON US!"  
"Why?" Serena asked Sans.

Sans said "because this is the anniversary of the monsters being freed"

"oh! Right! Makes sense!" said Serena.

Then Undyne told Sans "Right, while we have free drinks, tell us about your encounters with Serena"

"Well, she came in, and I was shocked. She looked almost exactly like Frisk! But I soon saw the deference's, and she then ordered Brandy. She asked me why I looked at her oddly when she entered, I told a lie and she seemed to believe it. When she went home that night, I couldn't believe how many Brandy's that woman had! And she could still walk home! And that was made worse when Serena gaily told me, that she lived on the other side of town. The next time was the next evening, she came in and asked me for the truth on why I had looked at her funnily when she first entered. Then I told her she looked like someone I knew, and when she asked what happened to them, I said they died. Then she asked for another Brandy" this sent quite a few of the monsters into giggles. Then Sans said "The next time we met was in the middle of the day. She was walking with Mary, and we basically ran into each other!"  
"Not basically, we did" Commented Mary as she sipped a beer.

Then Sans said "The next time was a time when Papyrus was here. And Serena asked about Frisk, and papyrus jumped to tell her about Frisk. And Serena wanted to see a photo of her, which is when I asked Toriel when she was coming in. And that was the particular night Serena started drinking Brandy like water"

"What? No joke?" asked Alphys.

Serena said casually "no Joke. And Sans, it was the night before, I got into sculling Brandy"

"The next time was when Toriel, Asgore and Asriel where here, and they brought the Photo. Serena confirmed our Frisk and her cousin being the same person, we also discovered she had 50 cousins. We also learned that Chara was another cousin of hers." Said Sans.

Serena said "You forgot to mention that half my cousins are dead because my family seems to like dying. And my Cousin and Brother used to Joke about Frisk being her mother's cousin, and when mother and Aunty got sock of that, they drove them bad by saying Frisk and I were separated Sisters."

That meeting became the start of a sort of routine. Those monsters, Serena, and sometimes Mary would meet at the pub every night, from that day onwards.

 **The end….**

 **There, anything which didn't appear, you can use your imagination. Same for pairings, you can use your imagination. Bye! And I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
